


信任危机

by fffccc



Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 15:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15342942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fffccc/pseuds/fffccc
Summary: 关于吵架后如何和好。Mozzie表示，且看我如何神助攻猫咪探员拿下不小心把自己玩脱的Neal。





	信任危机

**Author's Note:**

> 小甜饼，一发完  
> 祝食用愉快~~ヾ(◍°∇°◍)ﾉﾞ

“Peter！”Neal难得提高了嗓门说话，天知道他是真的很生气了，“你知道的，我永远不会骗你的。”

“哦？是这样吗？”探员的脸上摆出了Neal最不想也最不愿看到的表情，“那我让你在车里等着我的时候，你做的那些保证全都是在哄我开心吗？”

天已经擦黑，联调局大楼里空荡荡的，显得Peter的声音更加响亮，而与此同时，话里面的失望也成倍放大。Neal觉得心痛。Peter一路飞车带他回来的时候，脸色铁青，任他怎么调节气氛，开车的那个人仍然不发一语，嘴唇抿成一条向下的线，双手紧紧握着方向盘，油门猛踩到底，似乎要把所有情绪都爆发给车子。这让副驾驶的Neal坐立难安，他很少会遇到这种让他一时想不到对策的局面——此时此刻显然可以排上他精彩人生中的尴尬排行榜前三名。

下午的时候，Peter和Neal去监视一个疑似倒卖名画的团伙头目Jack。这不是什么难事儿，两个人坐在车里，吃吃三明治（好吧，Peter承认是他单方面吃，Neal旁观，时不时调笑地说上两句俏皮话逗他开心），聊聊过去，气氛总是那么恰到好处——他们有时甚至会放些音乐来听，然后再拨出三分之一的心思去关注那个家伙的一举一动。对于一个比较普通的案子而言，他们总是能监听到一些有用的信息，仿佛那些罪犯们从来不把“猫鼠组合”的破案率当回事儿似的，他们毫无保留地和周围人说着自己的邪恶计划，声音大到让这头戴着耳机的探员们耳膜疼。

今天也是一个普通的一天。

Peter让Neal乖乖呆在车子里等他，他要去Jack的公寓和门卫聊一聊，打听一些消息。十分钟后，当一无所获的探员先生回到车子里的时候，他惊讶地发现里面空无一人。不知道这小坏蛋又跑到哪里去，也不明白他为什么连十分钟都坐不住，气急之下的Peter掏出手机拨通了Jones的电话，让他立刻追查Neal的定位。

“就在离这儿五分钟距离的街角咖啡店？”Peter宁愿相信他是把脚环取下后丢在那里，“谢了，Jones。”

“随时为您服务，头儿。”Jones本来准备直接挂电话的，但是犹豫了一下，他还是决定多说一句，“依我看，您是不是把Caffery看得太紧了一些？”

“我必须随时掌握他的动态，不然……”意识到一些不该说出口的话差点脱口而出，Peter连忙改口，“他是我的线人，我必须保证他的安全。”

听到Jones挂了电话，Peter往座椅下滑了一点儿，给自己一秒钟的时间放空。

_不然我会睡不着，并且焦虑症发作。_

使劲揉了揉自己的脸，Peter重新走下车，往Neal，准确来说，是Neal的脚环所在地快步走去。

还没走到拐弯处，一阵阵咖啡的香味就已经布满在空气中，顺着香味一起飘来的还有熟悉的声音，夹杂着爽朗的笑声。 _Neal。他在和谁说话？_ Peter在意识到自己十分想了解关于Neal的一切之前，已经不由自主地移动双脚开始靠近。然而他刚探出半个身子，在看清楚眼前的景象时，就迅速退了回去。

_该死的，上帝啊！这个小混蛋到底想干吗？_

Peter本以为自己在发现他不在车里的时候已经够气的了，事实证明，他的怒气值还可以继续上升，拜Neal所赐。

等了一会儿，他又悄悄伸出头看了一眼，发现Neal和Jack握了握手，脸上带着谈成了一笔大生意的微笑。虽然不想承认，但是那笑容只要是出现在Neal脸上，哪怕是虚假的，也足以惊艳到Peter，即使他已经看了那么多年，依旧无法免疫。而那个Jack，他脸上的笑容未免也过于夸张了吧，Peter暗自腹诽，简直像要把Neal生吞进肚子般。这个油头粉面的家伙肯定没安好心。

果然，下一秒，仿佛就是为了验证Peter的想法，Jack手上用劲，把Neal往自己身上一拉。他看见Neal面容惊愕，一时间僵在Jack怀里，任他一手抚着脖子，一手揽着腰。

 _这真是够了。_ Peter烦躁地低吼了一声，无名火在身上游窜。

被紧紧抱着的那个人显然是注意到了这边有一个情绪亟待纾解的警官先生在盯着他，隔那么远都能看到他那两片薄唇紧紧抿住，眉头锁在一起，一脸你再不过来我现在就把那个在你身上疯狂揩油的小滑头给就地逮捕送到局子里的生气模样。

于是Neal拉开两人的距离，道别之后迅速往Peter这里走过来——上帝知道，他甚至一路小跑，这对于大夏天还要穿西装打领带蹬皮鞋的绅士来说可是十分不容易的。

然而这次，Peter没有给Neal哄他的机会，他们从上车开始就一路僵到局里。

“别对那些画打主意，Neal。”

在Neal摔门离开的时候，他听到Peter的声音从背后传来。

“我没有！”

他背对着他又一次提高了嗓门说道。这让他感觉自己像个青春期男孩似的，和父亲一言不合就要吵架，然后一个礼拜互相冷漠，再莫名其妙和好。

对他而言，Peter确实像一个父亲，或者师长，总之，一个能够站在道德制高点看管他的人。但是，仅此而已吗？扪心自问，难道他对他就没有一点别的想法？早上醒来时黏腻的内裤可比他自己诚实得多，害他只好一边痛骂春梦的男主角，一边默默洗内裤。与Peter在一起时，他的眼睛也像个磁铁一样，被探员先生身上什么看不见的磁铁所吸引，他走到哪儿，他的目光就追随到哪儿。甚至上次Peter生病没来上班的那两天，Neal也觉得自己仿佛感冒了，整天病恹恹的没有精神，连和漂亮的女士调情的劲儿都提不起来——后来Diana跟他说，他那两天念叨Peter名字的次数可能比他偷过的东西还要多。

Neal脱下西装搭在肩上，颓然地站在联调局楼下，怔怔地看着整栋大楼里唯一有亮光的那个房间，那个孤独的背影站在那儿，一动不动，不知道在想些什么。

突然一阵酸楚侵袭，Neal吸了吸鼻子，快步朝家的方向走去。

回到家，Mozzie在阳台打电话的声音传了过来，Neal挥了挥手算是打过招呼。换上家居服后，他一屁股坐下，看着桌子上摆了各式各样的酒，暗嘲潇洒如他也有借酒消愁的一天，没多想就开始一杯一杯灌起来。

“Neal？Neal！上帝啊，那是我……”

“嗯……？什么？”

Neal觉得Mozzie的声音像是从外太空飘来，后面的话也听不太清楚，只能看到好友的嘴巴在一开一合说些什么，表情看起来很着急。

“Moz，你听我说……额……我今天，我，我和Peter吵架了。”

突然间，一切好像都变得不重要了。他的心情像坐在热气球上面，轻飘飘地飞向远处。他听到自己喝完酒之后懒洋洋的声音，磕磕巴巴，一句完整话都说不利索，却仍然控制不住想要找人倾诉的欲望。

“我根本……嗝……根本不想拿什么画好吗？我只是想帮他……我想让他为我骄傲……只是这样而已……可他却不相信我，他从来不信我……”

絮絮叨叨了好一会儿，Mozzie才听明白怎回事儿。他好笑地看着委屈巴巴正奋力声讨探员先生的Neal，摇了摇头说，“好了好了Neal，大家都知道你爱他，而他也很爱你，我帮你给猫咪探长打电话，你们的问题很快就会解决的。”

“谢谢你Mozzie，你真是一个称职的好朋友，从我们第一次见面我拆穿你的扑克牌把戏时，我就知道我们俩以后会成为很好的战略伙伴……我一直没告诉你的是，你的光头很可爱，女人们都觉得你无害又迷人，而且……”

Neal感到奇怪。他从来不这样子说话的，可是那些真情流露就这样从自己嘴巴里偷跑出来，在空气中四处跳跃，好像要让全世界都知道嘴巴的主人已经克制不住在胡言乱语了。

Mozzie忙着满世界找他那其实就在裤子口袋里的手机，没注意到旁边讲话的声音已经消失，直到一阵冷风从门外吹进来，他才发现喝高的Neal不知啥时候跑了出去。

喝高了不可怕，可怕的是他喝的酒里有他妈的该死的吐真剂。

长叹了一口气，平生最讨厌警官的小个子男人认命地往警官家飞奔过去。

是的，没错，他Mozzie就是知道Neal要去那个让他又恨又爱的探员先生家。

 

******

 

“Neal？？！！”刚洗完澡的探员浑身只有腰间围了一条浴巾，拖鞋也来不及穿，就甩着一头湿漉漉的头发出来开门。天杀的敲门声。最好别是什么乱敲门捣蛋的小鬼头。

门打开，那个让他生了一整天闷气，晚饭都吃不下的罪魁祸首正傻乎乎站在外面，脸上带着不自然的潮红，和他从来没见过的孩子般灿烂的笑容。Peter简直要惊呆了。

_发生了什么？_

满脑袋的疑问来不及问出口，Neal就一下跳进门，两只手握成小拳头，在Peter胸口快速锤了好几下，嘴里还不断念叨着诸如“噢Peter！PeterPeterPeter！P-e-t-e-rrrrrrrrrr!”此类的鬼话。

好了，他要收回前话了——那就是傻笑，才不是什么狗屁孩子般灿烂的笑容。

沙奇摩也跟着跑出来凑热闹，在这个兴奋得手舞足蹈的人类面前和他一起乱蹦乱跳。在情况变得更加失控之前，Peter赶快拎着一人一狗回到家里。

“你闻起来就像在酒桶里泡了三天三夜，Neal。”往沙奇摩嘴里丢了一些零食，又摸摸他的头，安抚完大狗狗之后，Peter又耐心地开始照顾另一位不知为何喝了酒之后也变成了皮肤饥渴症的黏人大狗狗先生，“为什么喝这么多酒？告诉我。”

“我讨厌你。”

喝醉的小偷愣了半天，可能是大脑处理器已经罢工，终于冒出了一句话来，这让Peter哭笑不得。突然被喜欢的人讨厌了怎么办？很急。但是他没办法在线等了，Peter对自己说，我现在就要知道答案。

“嘿，听着，Neal，我想问，你不是真的讨……”

梆梆梆。

“猫咪探员！开开门！”

沙奇摩第一个跳起来冲到门口，兴冲冲等着主人来开门迎客。

Peter扶额。今晚还真是热闹。

“Mozzie。”

看到探员先生一点都不惊讶的样子，Mozzie知道他来对了。

“噢，嘿，猫咪探员先生，晚上好。我恐怕Neal要在你家待上一晚了，他不小心喝了点奇怪的东西……嘿嘿……是的，酒里面有一些吐真剂……不不不，没有兴奋的作用的，我保证……那么，祝你有一个愉快的夜晚？”

“我甚至都不想问为什么你会在酒里放吐真剂。晚安。”

被太多消息轰炸的Peter无力地翻了个白眼，送走Mozzie之后，他返回屋内，那个从不让他省心的调皮男孩依旧处于精力无限的状态，脱了鞋袜，躺在他的沙发上扭来扭去，两只雪白的脚一会儿搭在沙发靠背上，一会儿盘起来，总之一刻不停歇。

上帝保佑，他还知道要脱鞋。

“你回来了！”

上一秒还说着讨厌他的人，在看到Peter的瞬间就从沙发上弹起来，满怀着期待的笑容看着他，眼睛亮晶晶的，像清澈见底的湖水。

Peter盯着他红润的嘴唇，喉咙发紧，有一股说不明白的情绪要破茧而出。还不是时候。他想。随后，他盘腿坐在地上，两个人面对面，Neal的两只脚就在他两边，垂着头笑眯眯凝视着Peter，眼里的爱恋不加隐藏地抖落出来。年长的男人此刻突然有种想要落泪并狠狠亲吻眼前的男孩儿的冲动。但他忍住了，而是把Neal往自己这里揽了揽，决定与他好好谈谈——他怕是疯了，要和醉鬼谈心。

“六年前，我们追踪到你坐上了去摩洛哥的飞机，但是我们的人把摩洛哥翻了个底朝天也没找到你，你是怎么躲避我们的地毯式搜索的？”

“噢，我真不敢相信，Peter。你居然到现在都没想明白？哈哈哈。”

男孩儿毫无顾忌地大笑起来。

吐真剂加酒等于一个超可爱的Neal。好的。记下来了。

然而这只是一个小小的开胃菜测试而已。他想知道Neal是否会如实回答他的所有问题。

“这很简单。我让一个人顶着我的名字上了飞机。所以假Neal去了摩洛哥，而真正的Neal……”说到这里，他得意地指了指自己，“依旧在纽约逍遥法外~”

探员假装发出了十分懊恼的声音，果然又博得了对面人的咯咯笑声。

等男孩儿笑完，房间里又一次趋于安静——是那种好的安静，不是那种令人尴尬到窒息的安静。沙奇摩躺在一边，鼻子抽了抽，翻了个身，又舒服地打起呼。Peter简直要爱上这一刻的全世界，他是说，睡着的沙奇摩，柔软的地毯，温暖的落地灯，以及——Neal，这就是他定义的全世界。他被不知名的喜悦与激动包围，手不自觉地抚上Neal的膝盖。夏天的晚上，年轻男孩只穿了一条长度没到膝盖的短裤，裸露出了整条好看的小腿和脚踝，男人着迷地捏了捏他的大腿，Neal缩了缩，并没有躲开。

深呼吸深呼吸深呼吸。Peter又一次暗暗告诫自己再等等。

他从没见过这么乖的Neal，不顶嘴，心里也没有任何秘密，问什么答什么，对自己的感情毫不掩藏。

“那么，下一个问题，今天下午……”

“你为什么总有问不完的问题？”Neal打断他，小声嘟哝，“就好像我是你的犯人。我不喜欢这样。”

Peter觉得心里最最柔软的一块地方被击中了，“我保证，再问三个问题就结束，好吗？”

男孩儿乖乖点了点头，向后倒去，斜靠在沙发上，脚趾不安分地往Peter的腿靠近，若即若离地触碰着他。

_看在上帝的份上。他真的知道自己在干嘛吗？_

Peter一手抓过他的脚， 用眼神警告他不要乱玩火，“第一个问题，今天下午你和Jack在街角咖啡店说了什么？”

“他说过两天有一个私人拍卖会，如果我做他的男伴陪他入场，他愿意把拍到的画作为礼物送给我。”

那他本来打算拍这幅画干什么呢？他对Neal有什么想法？Neal是在车里碰巧看到他路过，才过去搭话，还是说Jack创造了这次“偶遇”？问题太多，Peter正准备开口，突然想起来他已经用掉一个问题了，不能再浪费剩下两个。

于是他清了清嗓子，继续了今天晚上本来该问的第一个问题，“为什么喝酒？”

“我……”

看到Neal变得愁眉苦脸，探员在心里自责起来。

“晚上离开联调局大楼之前，我看到你一个人站在办公室里，灯光打在你身上，好孤独，看得好心疼。”窝在沙发上的人又重新坐起来，双手捧着Peter的脸，认认真真说道，“我好想冲回去抱抱你，但是我们吵架了，你不信任我……Peter，我最害怕的事情就是失去你的信任……不对，是得不到你的信任……你相信过我吗？Peter？你是我在这个世界上唯一信任的人。我做的所有事都是为了你。”

羞愧难当和欣喜若狂同时在Peter心底破土而出，强烈到他觉得自己的胃开始抽搐。直到此时此刻，他才意识到，自己以前的一言一行在Neal眼里都充满了怀疑和质问，他却自以为那是关切与爱护。而Neal，默默忍受着这一切，他总是这样，什么事都放在心里憋着，如果不是这次误打误撞吃了吐真剂，他要怎样、何时才能看到这个脆弱的需要他保护的而不是凡事都自己往肩上硬扛的Neal？

 _也许永远不能。_ 心底有个声音在呐喊。

“别哭了，Peter。我在这儿，我不会离开你的，嘘嘘，我就在这儿。”

直到Neal落了一个轻轻的吻在他额头，Peter才意识到自己脸上冰凉一片，真的是流眼泪了。

他抓住Neal的手，放在嘴边狠狠亲了一口，“小家伙，你竟然把我弄哭了，你惨了。”

“警官先生，请不要把我抓起来，”Neal咬着下唇，可怜巴巴地说道，“我会好好回答您的最后一个问题的。”

 _现在是时候了。_ 他对自己说道。心跳开始加速，蝴蝶也从胃里扑棱扑棱飞了出来。

“Neal Caffery，最后一个问题，你……”

“我爱你！！是的！！Peter Burke我爱你！！！”

Neal大声尖叫着回答道，吓醒了熟睡中的沙奇摩，大狗狗一脸朦胧，不知道发生了什么。

嘴角的弧度不断扩大，Peter看向这个竟然会抢答的宝藏男孩儿，他真是全天下最最可爱的男孩儿，不是吗？而他是他的了。

Neal从沙发上滑下来，跪坐在Peter盘起来的腿上，给了他一个大大的拥抱，闻着他刚洗过澡后的发香，在他的耳垂和脖子印了很多吻。

一股欲火从腹部升起，Peter扳过Neal的头，想要给他一个甜甜蜜蜜的吻，却发现男孩儿摇头晃脑地晕了过去。

“我也爱你，Neal。”

Peter笑着摇摇头，在男孩儿鼻子上咬了一口，抬手抱起他，往卧室走去。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 我就问一句  
> 猫咪探员  
> 盘腿坐了那么久  
> 突然被小男孩扑到怀里  
> 腿麻吗？


End file.
